UU-Matter
UU-Matter is created in a Mass Fabricator. The more power provided to the Mass Fabricator, the quicker it will produce UU-Matter. Inserting Scrap in the bottom slot of the Mass Fabricator will speed up the process of creating UU-Matter by up to 6 times. Uses UU-Matter can be used to craft many different vanilla blocks and items, plus many modded blocks and ores, including Iridium Ore which can be only obtained by crafting it from UU-Matter. Aside from Iridium Ore, the uses of UU matter are undermined when used along side of the Equivalent Exchange mod since most blocks made by UU matter are more easily made in Equivalent Exchange. However, this should in no way discourage players from using UU matter. When used with Equivalent Exchange, Glowstone blocks are the most EMC efficient item to craft, granting 2048 EMC per UU-matter. Even so, the player should feel free to make whatever their hearts desire. One should keep in mind, though, that for example, snow is cheaper to craft through blocks than snowballs, as well as the fact that in most cases, the water and lava blocks it makes are still sources, meaning they won't flow when placed. That make it possible to create floating lava lamps, water decorations without them flowing where you dont want them. Recipes Iridium Ore Diamond Worth 8192 EMC, 910.2 per UU-Matter Sticky Resin Worth 504 EMC, 126 per UU-Matter Iron Ore Worth 1024 (if macerated), 250.2 per UU-Matter Gold Ore Worth 8192 EMC (if macerated), 2001.6 per UU-Matter Coal Worth 2560 EMC, 853.3 per UU-Matter Copper Ore Worth 850 EMC (if macerated), 283.3 per UU-Matter Tin Ore Worth 2560 EMC (if macerated) 853.3 per UU-Matter Glass Worth 32 EMC, 4 per UU-Matter Water Lava Cactus Worth 384 EMC, 64 per UU-Matter Redstone Worth 1536 EMC, 384 per UU-Matter Clay Worth 768 EMC, 153.6 per UU-Matter Obsidian Worth 768 EMC, 192 per UU-Matter Wood Worth 256 EMC, 256 per UU-Matter Lapis Lazuli (Dye) Worth 7776 EMC, 1994 per UU-Matter Snowball Worth 4 EMC (after crafting into blocks), 1.3 per UU-Matter Netherrack Worth 16 EMC, 5.3 per UU-Matter Feather Worth 1536 EMC, 384 per UU-Matter Gunpowder Worth 2880 EMC, 411.4 per UU-Matter Flint Worth 128 EMC, 25.6 per UU-Matter Sugar Cane Worth 1536 EMC, 256 per UU-Matter Wool Worth 576 EMC, 192 per UU-Matter Vines Worth 24 EMC, 8 per UU-Matter Ink Sac Worth 384 EMC, 76.8 per UU-Matter Cocoa Beans Worth 4096 EMC, 819.2 per UU-Matter Glowstone Worth 12, 288 EMC, 2048 per UU-Matter Stone Worth 16 EMC, 16 per UU-Matter Grass Worth 16 EMC, 8 per UU-Matter Mossy Cobblestone Worth 2304 EMC, 768 per UU-Matter Snow Worth 4 EMC, 2 per UU-Matter Sandstone Worth 64 EMC, 32 per UU-Matter Bone Worth 4608 EMC, 1152 per UU-Matter Mycelium Worth 24 EMC, 4.8 per UU-Matter Stone Brick Worth 48 EMC, 9.8 per UU-Matter Tips *If you want diamonds, it is better to use 6 UU-Matter to create Glow Stone Blocks. Then use the blocks in an Energy Condenser to make diamonds. After putting in the 8 Glowstone blocks gained from UU-Matter, you have 12.288 EMC, what is equal to one and a half diamond. *Instead of crafting iron ore blocks, craft tin and coal. After Macerating and smelting the tin, form buckets and then use an alloy furnace to convert the tin back to iron (Using the coal you formed earlier). This method will yield more iron than crafting iron ore, but is a bit more time consuming. For instance, if you had 150 UU-Matter to spend you could get 120 iron ingots directly (4*150/5, assuming you macerated the ore). You could also get 480 iron ingots, even considering the UU-Matter cost of the coal, also assuming that you macerate the tin ore. Video Tutorial JXVppUfYMEU KQ93Re9_fM0